There are many types and styles of window wells used in both residential and commercial construction. They are commonly employed when a basement or first floor room has windows that are partially below grade (i.e., the dirt or ground level outside the window is above the bottom of the window itself). This occurs most often because of drainage issues—the ground level must be sloped away from the building in order to ensure that rain and other moisture is not directed towards the building but instead flows away from it. Most building codes require approximately six inches of clearance between the bottom of a window and the grade. If this minimum isn't met, a window well can be employed to keep the soil back, away from the window. Window wells ensure that outside light and ventilation can reach the window while allowing the window to open so that occupants of the room can exit the building through the window in case of fire, etc.
Window wells are usually constructed using galvanized steel, concrete block, or other materials which lack visual appeal. They are not designed to be pleasing to the eye, but are instead functional objects which work like a dam to hold soil away from a window that is located at least partially below grade. Nevertheless, when occupants of a room look out a window that has a window well, they view only the raw galvanized steel, concrete block, or other window-well material. Because of this lack of visual appeal, various efforts have been made to cover the window well material or otherwise beautify it. However, care must be taken when undertaking such efforts as objects which block or otherwise obstruct egress through the window well can be a dangerous violation of fire codes. Additionally, the bottom of a window well must not be obstructed as water enters the window well and must be able to drain away. Furthermore, because window wells are at ground level, they can provide an easy means of ingress into a building. Obviously, security and safety concerns then arise, and so there are many devices that are designed to secure the window well against unauthorized entry into a building. It is important that any beautification efforts do not thwart the functionality of such devices or impede their installation.
Therefore, what is needed is a decorative or eye-pleasing enhancement system that can be added to existing window wells or incorporated into the installation of new window wells. Such a system must be thin so that it does not inhibit egress through the window well and yet it must be durable to withstand the deleterious effects of wind, rain, sunlight, etc. The system must not obstruct the bottom of the window well such that water drainage remains unimpeded. Additionally, the system should be modular so that components can be removed for cleaning, replacement, customization, and to allow the user to modify the artistic and decorative aspects to suit their current interior decorating motif or seasonal decorations. Furthermore, it must be able to be installed without inhibiting the installation and functionality of security measures designed to keep intruders from using the window well as a means of entering the building.